No Longer Blind
by LovelyInu
Summary: Hinata comes back after 4years of being on her own and Naruto realizes her inner & outer beauty, but will they finally have their chance at love or will a third person stop at nothing to make sure that doesnt happen?
1. Going home

**Author Note: Thank you for being interested in my story. This is my first one but not my last, so when you review, go easy on me. This story has language, lime, and some of your time. There's mystery, humor, drama, and love of course. So enjoy but if you don't, we're on different wave links, don't feel bad. P.S. Please review, I like advice ^_^**

**Disclaimer-So...like...your insane if you think lil-o-me owns Naruto! Ha ha ha, seriously though, I don't own Naruto, happy now?**

_**Ch.1- Going Home**_

"I can't believe it. He's really dead."

"I tried to call you Hinata, really I did."

"Well thank you, it means a lot that you tried. Shino... was like a brother to me."

"I know. Look, I know how you must be feeling right now, you've gone through so much in the past 6 months. Hinata just come home!"

"Believe me, I've thought about it, but I left to start over and get away from Naruto. If I came back, things could only get worse."

"Hinata, you still love him, don't you?"

"Of course. I never stopped loving him."

"Well you sure have a lot of explaining to do to your best friend!"

"Please don't be upset Tenten, It's just I've been trying to forget Naruto. Ever since I moved here to China four years ago. I thought it was best if I left, but I've been so lonely without you all and now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I've noticed, and that's why I think It's best for you to come back to Japan. You don't belong out there and with everything that's gone wrong this should be a sign for you!"

"I'm starting to think your right but."

"No buts! Go get packed. Your going to stay with me, I already booked you the next flight to Tokyo."

"W-what? Tenten I couldn't!"

"It's already done, stop worrying about every little thing. I'll be here for you if you just let me!"

"I... I don't know what to say, but thank you."

"That's what friends are for!"

I couldn't believe Tenten was going to let me stay with her even after I left years ago without saying good bye, even though we are best friends I can't help but be shocked. I was 18 years old when I left home to live on my own, it was hard at first because I had to room with strangers. Now I have my own tiny apartment in China, I am 22 and have never had a boyfriend before. There was one guy out here I thought I had feelings for, but he lied to me about having a wife. I've always had deep feelings for Naruto, a childhood friend I had school with. I highly doubt if he feels the same about me though, and he's another reason I left.

Ever since I left I've only talked to Tenten and my cousin Neji, and not once have I went back to visit anyone. Now I have no choice to go back because I've lost my job and can no longer pay rent, I don't even have money to eat. In 4 days they will throw me out with all my belongings, and I will have no place to go. I have absolutely no friends out here, not that I didn't try to be friendly but I guess the area I'm in doesn't really care for Japanese people. Tenten tells me all the time she doesn't know how I do it and always tells me to come back, to tell the truth I have no idea how I did it this long either! All I ever did was try to focus on my career, but now the company's gone.

In the past 6 months everything has gone downhill for my life. First I lose the one thing that keeps me going, my job. Then somebody stole my car, my only family other than Neji passed away, my father. I got jumped by some hookers last month with guns on them, they beat me and took my money, coat, and my shoes. To top it off my cat Naru ran away, and I loved my kitty dearly. I used up the last of my savings yesterday. I'm outta options, plus I think someone has been following me lately and now I have to here about Shino dying? He and I were pretty good friends back in high school, some people called him creepy but they just didn't know him. His best friend Kiba, he's like a brother to me as well and I can't even imagine how he must feel right now! Shino was working undercover and knew something very important about the government but was assassinated, that's what Tenten told me a while ago before we got off the phone.

So now I'm already all packed up, I really don't have much here anyway. I'll have to call her from a payphone because my cell phone was cut off due to non-payment, that's why I had no idea about Shino's death. It was almost two weeks ago when he was killed and they already had the funeral for him. I'm truly sad that I missed it but I will go to his grave when I get there. I'll try not to cry, he couldn't stand when I would.

A few hours after arriving in Tokyo, after a long flight I'm finally with my dearest friend Tenten. How I'm feeling at this very moment I have to admit, I've never felt more at home in a long time.

"Wow! look at you Hinata! You've grown up to be so, beautiful!" Tenten said loudly as I walked into her kitchen, she was cooking before I knew it.

"Your just saying that because we're friends," I smiled at her and couldn't help blushing.

"No, I'm serious! Wait till everyone see's you! I won't be the only one to notice how much you've changed," she smiled back.

"I know my hair is a lot longer now, but I'm still the same Hinata, in some ways," I whispered.

"Well of course, I know that but from looking at you for the first time in years no one would know that. Not even Naruto!"

"Where is Naruto, by the way," I asked.

"Oh he's still in town. Him and Sasuke got a place together," said Tenten as she cooked dinner, chicken Terriyaki and rice balls.

"Really? But I thought they hated each other."

"Turns out it's a love-hate relationship with them, but you would know that if you didn't make me swear not to talk about him anymore," Tenten smiled even bigger.

"I was trying to forget, just hearing his name can be painful Ten. You have no idea."

"Well what changed your mind? Is it because your back here, or because you can't keep denying how you truly feel for him," she asked.

I thought for a moment in silence, and then as I took in a slow deep breath I said,"Both."

Tenten started to laugh as she flipped over the chicken, so I went over to the table to sit down. Then I started looking around, "You truly have a lovely home Ten," I said genuinely.

"Thanks! Can you believe Neji's the one who found this place?" she chuckled.

"Oh really? Where is Neji by the way?"

"At work, he goes into the office at 8:00 every night and doesn't get off till 2:00am, but sometimes he has to go in the morning for meetings and stuff," Tenten told me.

"Oh I see. Sorry I haven't asked lately but how are things with you two? After two years of marriage has anything changed between you two," I asked her but I felt a little nosy.

"Two years really isn't as long as it seems. Nothings really changed, only for the better maybe. Like moving in and getting this house together, he works a lot more now-a-days but he's not embarrassed to touch me or kiss me in front of people," she tells me as her face started turning red.

"That's wonderful Ten! I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, I can't help but feel bad though. I'm floating on 'cloud-9' and your going through hell, makes me want to break something for you!" She said and her whole expression changed. In the past if she said she wanted to break something then she would.

"It's alright, Please don't break anything! I'll be fine and back on my feet in no time! I still have hope," I told her with a smile.

Just then Tenten looked over at me with sorrow in her eye's and said as she got plates, "I'm glad your looking on the bright side of things, but I can see the pain in your eye's Hinata. I know you."

"Then you know I'll be okay too," I whispered as I turned my head away. I'm trying not to cry.

"Yes you will," said Tenten as she started making plates for the both of us.

I couldn't speak, for at that moment I felt like something was stuck in my throat and I could feel my eye's slightly filling up with tears.

"Oh yea! I called Kiba right before you got here, he's going to stop by tomorrow to see you," she said.

"R-really? I can't wait!" I choked out and suddenly I felt a little better, I was going to see another good friend. At a time like this I could really use all the friendly support I can.

"What all did you tell Kiba," I asked now.

"Not too much about what happened to you of course, that would set him off and I know you don't want me saying anything. Just that your going to be staying with me now and about what happened to your dad," Tenten said as she sat my plate down and her's as well.

It's only been 5 months since my father died of a heart attack, Neji took care of his ashes for me because my father made it very clear he didn't want to be buried unless he was next to my mother and that was impossible. We don't have a lot close family for a funeral anyway.

"Tenten, would it be alright if I skipped dinner tonight? I don't feel much like eating," I said.

"Seriously," she asked as she sat down across from me at the table, she looked concerned.

"Yea... um I'll eat later," I mumbled as I looked down at the delicious food.

"You must think I'm dumb! I know you haven't been eating right, and now I make this good food just for you, and your not hungry? I don't buy it," She said loud but nicely.

"I... I'm just," I started but she didn't let me finish before saying, "Please eat Hinata."

Then we looked each other in the eye's for a minute, and I lost it! Tears flowed down my cheeks before I even realized it. At that moment Tenten was up and out her seat, before I could blink she was already hugging me tightly in her arms. I couldn't help but cry into her shoulder and we didn't speak, she just held me in her arms for a few minutes as I let it all out, finally.

It's been almost a year since I've cried, 5 years since I've cried in front of another person. I've been so very lonely for a long time, but I try not to complain about the choices that I've made and try not to feel regrets building up.

I also feel bad I didn't come see my father at least once before he passed on from this life, it's bothered me for months. I loved him very dearly and he wanted me to come back home badly, but I wanted to be independent and do things on my own, be my own person.

"I can only imagine what your going through, but please, just try to eat something! And you can go straight to bed if you still want, okay?" Tenten whispered sweetly to me and I nodded.

After eating all my food, she showed me up to the guest room and boy was it pretty. I felt like I was at a nice hotel or something! Her and Neji must make good money. "Thank you Tenten. This is perfect!" I smiled.

"You don't have to thank me silly, we are family after all. We have to stick together."

"Yes your right, I wish... I would have thought about that four years ago," I said slowly.

"Hinata," she mumbled sadly.

"I'll be fine. Goodnight Ten," I smiled as brightly as I could manage, but I knew she didn't buy that either because she didn't smile. Instead she said before she closed my new room door, "Goodnight."

As I then started unpacking my suitcase and dress into my silk baby blue tank top & silk boy shorts to match, I then climbed into the soft queen sized bed, the light has been off ever since she left the room so its dark.

I look around the room in the darkness, even more harder then I did when the lights were on now that my eyes are adjusting. The room is way huger than the one I had back in China, and to the right side of my bed there's a wide window with beautiful baby blue curtains. I start to feel so relaxed as I gaze out the window from my bed, I lay there feeling stoic as the moonlight took me to my dreams fast.

Suddenly I hear a knocking on the door, so loud that I flinched as it woke me up from my wonderful dream about Naruto, and when my eyes opened I got a little blinded from the sun peeking in my room window.

"Come in!" I yelled with a scratchy voice as I pulled up the covers over my chest.

Just then the door opened and there was Neji, dressed in a real nice gray business suit. He smiled to me as he walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with his hands in his pockets. Gosh he looks much older!

"I-I'm fine! How have you been?" I asked but I kinda stuttered, like I did when we were kids. How embarrassing.

Neji just laughed lightly then said, "Ten was right. Its good to have you back Hinata."

Then he pulled his left hand out his pocket to check his watch and said once more, "I gotta get going now, I just wanted to come say hello before leaving out again," Neji smiled lightly.

"Wh-What time is it?" I asked as I sat up much better, rubbing my eye.

He walked back to the door and told me, "Its a quarter past nine."

Then when he took one look back to me and I said to him, "Neji, thank you. For everything," as I smiled.

"No need to thank me. We'll talk later," he told me before leaving out and closing the door.

I sat there, eyes still on the door and was amazed at how much he's changed. He became a man when I was gone, he smile's more and somehow its different in a way.

I started to get up and go straight to the bathroom, and then I realized something, I have my own bathroom inside my new room! Yep, I'm starting to believe they mite be rich. So as I jump in the shower, get out & dressed up, brush my teeth, then brush my hair, I put on just a little bit of mascara and lip gloss.

Now I'm headed downstairs in a light gray short-sleeve T-shirt with a V cut collar in the front to show off the chest that I grew while I was gone, with tight black jeans and gray sandals. I stopped wearing clothes that are too big for me about 2 years ago or so, my clothes fit me nicely now.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Tenten sitting down, eating breakfast. The eggs, bacon, and pancakes she had on her plate looked great, but what threw me off and made my tummy turn was how much ketchup she started putting on everything.

"Good morning Hinata! I made breakfast, I put your plate over there. I didn't know if I should wake you up or not so I was gong to wait, until about 10 to do it," she said with food in her mouth, but I could understand her.

"Oh its fine, thanks," I said as I went to go grab my food, then sat down next to her.

"You know, I gotta say, you look too cute to be the Hinata I remember," Tenten said with a big smile.

"Really, Is that a good thing?"

"I just called you cuter didn't I?" She then started laughing and I smiled at her.

"You think, Naruto will notice?" I blushed.

"Hell yea! If he doesn't I call gay!"

"Does Naruto have a girl friend now?"

"Nope, He asked Sakura though, twice. She turned him down both times," she told me.

I was in shock for a minute. Naruto has feelings for Sakura? She can't stand him though! I just don't understand that.

"Wow, really?" I was puzzled.

"That's what I said!" Tenten chuckled as she was almost done with her food.

"But guess who she likes?" she spoke again then stuffed her mouth.

"Who," I asked as I started barely eating.

"Sasuke," she told me then drank her orange juice.

"Oh, I already knew that," I said back after taking bites.

She was socked through her eyes, "What? How? And why does everyone know but me? I never knew that."

"She's liked Sasuke sense middle school, I'm surprised you never knew."

"Well I know one thing, he sure doesn't feel the same about her," she said getting up then putting her plate in the sink.

I asked as I took bites in between talking to her, "How do you know that for sure."

"Because Sasuke & Naruto are like best friends now, so Sasuke told Naruto about how she comes on to him and stuff. It really hurt Naruto."

"W-wait, you talk to Naruto?"

"No I talk to Kiba sometimes. Naruto told Kiba and Kiba told me," she smiled cocky for a girl.

"Wait, Kiba & Naruto are friends?"

Just then the door bell rang twice and Tenten laughed as she said, "Goodness Hinata, there is so much you've missed out on! Hang on, I'll go get the door."

When Tenten walked out the kitchen I had to admit to my self, she was right. I missed out on so much and it makes me feel out of place. Was coming back here the right thing to do? What if everyone has changed completely? Will anybody be happy to see me? My mind keeps wondering off and I wish I wouldn't do that, but I've been alone for so long that now I'm curious, its become a habit.

I'm really glad I at least kept in touch with Tenten and we're still good friends, even after high school she's really the only one who's been here for me through it all. She also look's different to me, like now she could be a mother because her hips are so wide and her clothes are kind of big. I love what she's done to her hair though, cutting it to her shoulders makes her look like a cute china doll but I think that hair style really suits her.

"I'm glad you came even though it was just for Hinata, but still its good to see you in person," I heard Tenten say loudly to whoever was at the front door. I wondered who it was as I hurried to finish up the rest of my food.

Just then she yelled to me, "Hey Hinata, come here! someones here to see you."

So I stopped eating even though I was almost done, and got up to go see who it was.

What if its Naruto? . . .

As soon as I turned the corner from out the kitchen and into the living room, straight across the room, there standing in front of Tenten made my heart drop to see that face again but I'm not going to cry.

**Please Review, it will motivate me to write faster***


	2. Kiba sacrificing

**A/N: Things will start to come together as you read on, but if you have any questions then feel free to ask. By the way Hinata doesn't have a sister in this story. **

As soon as I turned the corner from out the kitchen and into the living room, straight across the room by the front door standing in front of Tenten was Kiba. Smiling my way brightly but when his eyes met mine, his smile suddenly vanished and he looked surprised some how.

I walked over to them and said to him, "Hello Kiba." I smiled so big because I'm happy to see another good friend from the old day's. Now I know how Kiba is but I just had to give him a hug, and when I did he hugged me back to my surprise then finally after a moment he spoke to me.

"Hinata? How you been?" It felt like for a minute he wasn't sure if it was me.

"I've been better, How are you?" when I asked we both pulled away from the hug to face each other, eye to eye.

"I guess I could be worse. I'm happy to see your doing alright, considering," said Kiba as looked me up and down a minute ago.

"Yes I'm a much stronger person, I should say," I told him but glanced over at Tenten. I don't want her saying anything to Kiba about my little break-down last night, that would be so embarrassing for me!

"I can see," He smiled and it made me feel warm & fuzzy inside.

After Tenten locked the front door we all went to sit down in the living room to talk more.

"So I take it that Tenten told you about Shino?" Kiba was looking right at me seriously. I sat on the other couch across from the one he sat on, I love their light gray soft couches. Tenten had disappeared off into the kitchen, probably washing the dishes to give us time alone because I heard water from the sink running for a while.

"Yes she told me. I feel really bad I missed his funeral," I said sadly.

"Well don't stress your self, things like that didn't bother Shino. He knew how much you cared about him. Just make sure you visit his grave-stone," Kiba told me.

"Of-course! Still, it must have been hard on you Kiba, and still is. I know better then anyone how close you two were," I whispered loud enough for him to hear me well.

"Yeah..., but for the past 8 months we didn't talk that much at all. He was so busy with that case and I did my own thing." He was looking down as though he felt bad about something.

"Well besides that, I know you two were good friends no matter what was going on! Shino wouldn't want you to think other wise," I said smiling to Kiba for it was the truth.

Then he looked back up to me with a small smirk before saying, "Thanks Hinata."

Just then Tenten came back into the room and said to us, "Hey do you guys mind if I leave out for a minute? I forgot I ordered a car part for Neji that I have to go pick-up, but don't worry it's not that far, I'll be right back." She tossed on her jacket and then slipped on her shoes as well.

Kiba started to laugh then told her, "We're not strangers Tenten, just go!"

She smiled a 'shut-up' smile and then looked over at me, so I nodded smiling back

She told us before she was about to leave out the door, "Alright then, I'll be back soon you guys!"

With fast speed she was gone. I looked back at Kiba who was already staring at me intensely.

"So! Whats China like? I heard their all a bunch of stuck up ass-holes!" He asked with a smirk.

I couldn't help but giggle while saying back; smiling big, "Most of the people are some what rude."

"You look, great, Hinata."

"Thank you, so do you!"

He then looked the other way; breaking eye contact with me while saying back, "Nahh! I'm sure I still look the same, but maybe just older in age. You though, you look real different."

I giggled a little more not taking him that seriously. Then Kiba said again, "If Shino was here, no doubt he'd think so too."

Well Kiba was right about him looking pretty much older, but I'm glad he hasn't changed much. Have I really changed in looks though, or is it because I speak my mind better then I did before?

"I don't look that different, do I?" curious to know his answer, he then looked back at me smiling.

Kiba chuckled lightly,"Oh Yeah! You've grown up real nicely. I don't even really wanna look at you! Feels wrong."

For a moment I was froze and my mouth was slightly stuck open, my eyes got a little wider too. I find it hard to believe that I had changed so much like they say! I guess it had to be true even Kiba thought so and he doesn't lie unless his life is on the line. What exactly is he trying to say?

Kiba just sat there still staring straight through my eyes, into my soul. He was slouched over on the couch, elbows resting on his knees and hands together in front of his mouth now. His eyes were half way low like he was trying to read my mind, and that smirk that slightly rested on the right side of his face was different this time. I get the vibe he thinks I look attractive.

"Kiba, don't look at me like that," I whispered as I turned my head away fast when I realized this, blushing like a tomato, trying to break away from whatever spell he had me put under.

"My-bad! Its the truth though!" He chuckled mockingly, "Come-on! you know I'm just teasing ya," Kiba said once more then I slowly looked back at him, I felt better that he was only teasing.

"Do you think that Naruto, will notice I'm prettier?" I probably was still blushing and was nervous to ask him that, but sense he's cool with Naruto now I couldn't help myself.

"You gotta be kidding me! You still have feelings for him!" Kiba's expression was upset.

"Yes, I don't know why after all these years, but I still feel something," I added.

"Look Hinata, I'm good friends with him now and I know Naruto. Every time I would even bring you up to give him a hint, lets just say he's still too damn clueless!"

I started to giggle a lot because it sounds like Naruto hasn't really changed. I kinda liked how he was clueless, but still he was so kind to me.

"Tenten told me about him asking Sakura out," I told Kiba, then Kiba laughed a little before saying, "Yeah that's right! Man, that was so funny! He showed up at her door step, in the rain, at 2:00 in the morning, and asked her. Well more like begged her I think!"

"Really, he did that for Sakura?" I sat there in shock, he must really like Sakura.

"You sound jealous Hinata," Kiba said smirking.

"Oh, I'm not! It's just, I had a dream one time that Naruto did that very same thing for me." I admitted to him with my head down.

"That's some creepy shit!" he then chuckled.

"I'm serious! please don't make fun of me Kiba."

"Kay! Sorry, I wasn't trying to make fun of you but you gotta admit, creepy shit!" he said.

"Yeah... I suppose it is," I said back to him.

"Hey, You wanna hang out with me for the day? We can go grab something to eat! my treat," said Kiba when he stood up off the couch.

I finally noticed what he was wearing, he had on gray sweat pants, a big black coat that almost looked like the old one he had but better looking and even the fur on the hoody part looked better, but he didn't have his hood on today. His hair was the same though just more wilder, and his face was manly.

"Sure. You know, you've gotten so much taller Kiba!" I said smiling up at him as I got up too.

"Yeah I get that a lot, and I'm packin' guns like crazy!" Kiba smirked pulling his head slowly from his coat pocket. I took a step back and said, "W-what?"

"You know, guns! My muscles Hinata," he chuckled as he pulled his cell phone all the way out from his pocket. Gosh I feel silly now!

Just then he called Tenten and told her we were going to be stepping out for a while. Kiba told me Tenten sounded mad wile we were getting in his car. He said that Tenten was upset because she wanted to do something with me today, but we can always do something later since I'll be staying with them.

An hour later goes by and me & Kiba were already at a nice coffee shop, I ordered a small cup of French vanilla coffee and he ordered four donuts, different types.

"Hinata, I'm curious," Kiba paused for a moment with his eye's on me. "You haven't been seeing anybody?"

"Well I was dating one guy for a little while, but he had a wife... I couldn't stand for that," I answered as I looked him in the eye's seriously. Kiba sat across from me but it was a very small; but cute table, so it felt like we were right in each others faces. I took a sip of my coffee when he said back, "What a fool," and he looked serious as well,

"Let's not talk about things that don't matter," I told him smiling while sitting my cup down.

"So hows Akamaru doing? He's probably getting so big," I said again.

"Teh! Yeah! He's getting a little too big," he smiled and I giggled at the thought.

"Can I see him some time?" I was looking down into my coffee cup.

"Hell yeah! Of-course you can! Akamaru really misses you, he'll be hella excited to see his Hinata."

Some people who were sitting close to us was staring, as if we had done something wrong.

Kiba caught on as well and smirked at them right before saying even louder, "If Akamaru were here he'd piss in their coffee for staring like that!"

"Kiba!" I wanted to stop him before things could get outta hand.

"Don't worry Hinata, this isn't the old days anymore where I would really have him do it! It was just a joke," his smile was warm so I smiled back with my eyes.

There is something different about him, he seems more friendly but still cocky in a mature way. He could just be real happy to finally see me after so long or maybe he needs me now more then ever because Shino is gone and doesn't know how to say it, either way this is truly the happiest day I've had in months.

"So when was the last time you, talked to Naruto?" I hesitated at first.

Kiba's expression changed to serious, "We're going to talk about Naruto again?"

"No, just forget I asked," I mumbled.

Just then while closing his eyes he took a deep breath at the same time, trying to calm him self down I suppose and said, "I talked to him yesterday."

"Oh," I let out, but that was all I could say because I didn't want to up set him.

"I told him that you were coming back home, now I wish I hadn't," he tells me before eating another donut. What did he mean by that?

"So Naruto knows I'm here? What did he say?" I couldn't help but be curious when it comes to Naruto, its hard for me to seem uninterested.

"He really seemed glad. He told me to let you know that he would like you to stop by and see him, when you have the time."

"Really! That's unlike Naruto," I gave away my smile too soon.

"Well maybe to you it is," he was smirking.

"What do you mean? Wait! You didn't tell him I-I," I started to ask if he told Naruto I liked him but Kiba cut me off, "No! I know me and him are cool now but I wouldn't do that to you! I would never tell Naruto that you love him unless you wanted me to."

That was all he needed to say to calm my nerves, still my heart was picking up paste, not because of what he said but because of the moment he said the word Love. Did I still love Naruto? It's been so long that I've forgot his walk, his smell, and I don't even know if he's the same person who I did fall for anymore. Now I'm finding my self confused.

I took my self from my own thoughts then smiled softly when I said, "I just had to be sure, I know you wouldn't Kiba. You, Tenten, and Shino... was the only ones who knew and I trust you all."

When I took another sip of my coffee he smiled back and said, "Well now Neji is in on your little secret too."

"What!" I said loudly after almost spitting out my coffee.

He started to chuckle roughly, "Hey, I'm just guessing! You really don't think Tenten hasn't told him about your crush yet?"

"I don't think she would, she's my best friend, and I asked her not to."

"But news-flash, he's her husband."

"Well I'll let her know you think she would betray me," I had a small smirk on my lips.

"That's not funny Hinata, don't do that, she'll beat my ass!" He looked serious as I could only laugh.

"I was only saying!" Kiba also said and I think my laughing made him realize I was only teasing him because he then smiled.

"I really missed you Kiba!" I told him after I had stopped laughing at him, it felt like old times.

He looked at me in my eyes and said, "I missed you also. I was pissed off when you took off with out even a goodbye!"

"I'm sorry about that, I regret doing that to everyone now," as I tell him softly I'm looking out of the store window that we sat next to.

"Hey, it's in the past right? So, you ready to go back?" He was still smiling at me. I nodded yes as we both then started to get up and walk to the door. He had ate all of his donut's before I even noticed, but I took the rest of my coffee with me to go.

"Umm Kiba?" I wanted his attention.

"Whats-up?" he looked over at me as we walked to his car.

Kiba had such a nice car, and it was a newer one, an all dark gray Jaguar. It looks like it can either be a 2009 or a 2010 year. The car I had before it was stolen, was only a little 1993 Honda, nothing compared to his.

"Do you think we could go, see N-Naruto?" I continued with what I wanted to ask him.

"What, now?" He was surprised.

"Yes, If it's alright with you. We don't have to though, it's up to you," I said looking away just then.

As soon as we were in the car it got quiet for a minute, but when he started the car up he finally said back to me, "I guess I don't have a choice."

When the car took off fast it sure didn't feel like we were going that fast, but when I looked out the window everything was zooming by!

"I'm only asking you Kiba, I'm not telling you to take me. You can just say no," I said because I don't him sucking up to me and feeling bad, plus I don't want to up set my dear friend.

"I know, but if I say No you'll be sad. Besides I know you, I know how bad you wanna see him," he said keeping his eyes on the road, and now I felt bad.

"Are you mad?" I some what whispered, looking over to him. He had a blank expression on his face so I couldn't tell if he was or not.

"Me? Mad! No-way. I'm mad at Naruto if I'm mad at anyone," Kiba's expression changed to cocky when he said his name.

"Naruto? but why?" I was real curious now.

It took Kiba about exactly one whole minute before finally answering me.

"Naruto thinks he's never had anybody in his life to really love him, when this whole time he's always had you. He's such a idiot!" he was smirking and took one fast glance over to me with his eyes, but I kept my eyes on him when he was talking so I caught it.

I was truly touched by what Kiba had just said to me, I believe that the sweetest thing he's ever said to me. If only Naruto could realize that, and finally try to get to know me a lot better then maybe he would want to be with me too! I wonder what he'll say to me for the first time after not seeing me in years.

"Have you talked to anybody else?" I wanted to change the subject.

I knew he thought it was strange how I didn't respond to what he told me because of his sudden frown.

"I'm cool with Shikamaru too. I talk to him a little more often then I do with Naruto actually," he said.

"Oh really? How is Shikamaru now-a-days?" I turned my head to look out the window again.

"He wont admit it but I think he's going through hell, He's still with Temari and their going to have a baby girl soon. That's what he gets!" he tells me smirking.

Looking back to him I said, "What are you saying, that's great! I'm happy for him. How many months is she?"

"He said she's almost eight months, two more weeks and she will be."

"Wow! so did they get married yet?"

"Hinata, they've been married for about three years," he said it like I should of known this already.

"Oh, I had know idea," I muttered.

"I can see that. You really haven't talked to anybody sense you left huh?"

"No, only Tenten sometimes."

"I see, well Tenten is so busy with work just like Neji so it's understandable you wouldn't know these things, she doesn't know a lot about whats going on with the others either unless I tell her."

"Yeah makes sense," was all I could manage to say back.

"Hinata, whenever you need help with anything, just let me know. I'll be here for you, you know that right?" Kiba was kind as we were still driving pretty fast.

I then replied with a smile graced on my face, "Yes, Thank you Kiba."

"Good! Anyways it's Friday so I'm sure he'll be home, maybe even Sasuke too," he added suddenly.

"Do you get along with Sasuke too now?"

"Most days he gets on my damn nerves with his smart mouth, whenever I stop by! So I wouldn't call him my friend but I guess you can say we do," Kiba told me smirking differently then before.

I started giggling and shaking my head slowly. It sounds as though Sasuke hasn't changed. Then I drink the last bit of my lukewarm coffee.

"Sasuke's going to flip when we get there," he said and I could see he was holding back a inside-joke laugh. Gosh I'm starting to not like being so clueless about everything!

"I don't understand, why would Sasuke flip?" I'm wondering and looking puzzled I'm sure.

"Oh You'll see!" Kiba's smirk was even bigger now as he looked over to me at that moment.

I don't like when Kiba smirks that big, it sort of creeps me out! It always meant that he was up to something no-good, or knew about something that was forbidden, like a big secret I should say.

So what is it I'm missing?


	3. Anxious heart

Fifteen minutes have already passed by and now we're standing in front of Naruto & Sasuke's house.

I can't even fully describe the feeling that's making my chest over heat and hurt, I guess you could say I have butterfly's, but I thought the feeling to be in your stomach if anywhere. All I know for certain is as soon as we approached the front door, Kiba rang the door bell twice, and every inch of my body froze up! A chill of nervousness went up my spine, to top it off my heart was probably beating over 100mph. I thought I was really passed all this, so why am I freaking out now? It's only Naruto.

Suddenly I heard the door unlock and slightly creek open and I wished I was invisible at that moment.

As I released my bitten bottom lip, I was stunned to see who stood in the door way.

"OH MY GOSH! HINATA!" Sakura was smiling at me then moved in to give me a hug. A little taken back at first I hugged her back with a smile as well, but I don't know why I blushed when I did.

Happy that she's happy enough to see me and give a hug even though we hardly ever talked back in school, I'm very curious to why she's here at Naruto's. Probably for Sasuke of course but still.

"What's up Sakura, Where's my hug?" Kiba was grinning but I knew he wasn't serious.

"PLEASE! Like that's ever gonna happen!" she rolled her eyes while frowning something fierce.

Kiba then laughed and hurt my ears before telling her, "You haven't seen me either and I still get the cold shoulder ay? You haven't changed," he walked right passed Sakura into the house then soon after spoke again, "So where's Naruto? I could care less about Sasuke but why are you here?"

That's what I wanted to know, where was Naruto? And even though we were on the same page of questions, I could see Sakura getting angry fast so I smiled even bigger at her as she looked back at me again when I asked, "How are you Sakura?"

"I've been pretty good, and how about you?" her smile felt sincere while she was waving for me to come inside.

After she closed the front door, me and Kiba were now standing in the some what messy living room. Right then I knew this was not a dream, I'm really in Naruto's house. The style even kind of looks so Naruto-ish, and his scent is rushing back to my brain with memory's.

"Oh I'm fine, but I really missed being back home more then I thought. Though I'm sure I'll miss Shino a lot more," I answered her trying to hold a smile as my hands hung together, Kiba was standing next to my side like a huge watch dog.

I caught Sakura analyzing me from head to toe as she said, "Yeah it's too bad you couldn't be at the funeral, I know you guy's were close. Well at least your back, and your looking good Hinata!"

"Thank you," I mumbled to her, secretly happy that a female other then my friend thought so.

"Hinata?" another voice came from the dark hallway to reveal themself before my eyes.

"Hello Sasuke-sama," I spoke nicely and smiled while closing my eyes for a moment, when I did so.

"When did you get back?" Sasuke then took a few more steps towards us.

"Yesterday," Kiba answered for me.

I couldn't help but notice Sasuke's strikingly manly features. He was such a pretty boy in high school and all the girls at school did almost anything just to talk to him, including Sakura & Ino. Now he's tall, handsome, and even looks a little masculine. He has on a black long sleeve shirt that fits perfectly, dark-blue jean and black shoes, also his hair looks three inches longer. Wow! it's hard not to stare, and for some reason I find myself attracted to him now. I wonder if his attitude has changed any.

"Only yesterday! Wow you must have really been home sick to come visit so soon Hinata!" Sakura got annoying just now and looked at me, she had a funny smirk on her lips. I looked up at Kiba for help in my eyes because I didn't know how to answer her.

"Why are you here again?" Kiba got rude as he sensed my cry for help.

"THAT'S REALLY NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Sakura got angry with him as she crossed her arms and pushed out her hip as far as it could go to one side.

Sakura on the other hand looked pretty much the same to me, just taller like some where around 5'5. The last time I saw her she had cut her hair off, but now it had grew back still not as long as it used to be though and she has it back in a pony tail with a small piece out kind of over her right eye. She's got on a purple tight tank top with a dark-pink skirt, also she look's like a B-cup because I'm a 34-D, but she does have a big butt but not much hip's like me. I'm very grateful to have both in my favor, maybe that's why everyone thinks I'm so different.

"I like your skirt Sakura, it's cute!" I smiled and meant it, also hoping to stop a fight that could break out between the two.

"Oh Thanks! It was on sale," she was cheesing brightly so I knew it worked.

"Sakura. Come back later," Sasuke was looking at me when he was speaking to her for some reason, but like always I couldn't read his face expression.

"But Sasuke, I didn't even get to make my point yet!" she looked swiftly over to Sasuke with both sorrow & frustration in her face.

"We can finish another time, if it's that important," he told Sakura but the whole time his 'black-hole' eyes were still on me. He put his hands in his pockets when he added, "It's not everyday Hinata comes by."

Why is he gazing at me so intensely? I wish he would stop it's starting to make me blush I think. I shouldn't be feeling this way, he's not Naruto and where in the world is he by the way?

For a brief moment I seen Sakura's eyes move curiously from Sasuke to me, and it looked like she shot daggers at me in that split second.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow though! It was nice seeing you Hinata, you should come over my house also sometime," she gave me one more small smile as she grabbed her black purse off the couch, then headed to the front door like she had somewhere else to be soon.

I waved and said, "O.K. That would be nice, goodbye!" before she left out, closing the front door behind her.

A minute after she was gone I took a seat on the couch I was by, the guys still just stood there.

Finally, I had to ask Sasuke, "Umm, where is Naruto?"

"Sakura made him go buy salmon-sushi for her so we could talk privately," Sasuke told me and he had a tiny smile I believe. He also looked to Kiba and said, "He should be back soon."

Kiba frowned at Sasuke and said, "He better be, I don't have all day."

Looking back to me Sasuke ignored Kiba and said, "How have you been Hinata?"

"I've been alright, thanks for asking. How about your self?"

"I would be better if I had my own place."

"So move out then already!" Kiba didn't waist any time snapping at Sasuke.

"Move in here with Naruto and I'll be more then glad to," Sasuke got smart with Kiba.

"Teh! Hell has to freeze over first!" chuckled Kiba as he still frowned with a smirk too before also adding a, "Nice try though!"

When I started laughing lightly at what Kiba had just said, I couldn't help but think about Naruto and the moment I remember of him. Mostly the funny ones popped in my head first and whenever he was being real nice to me, I also remember when he would get in big trouble in class. I wonder if he remembers the times we shared together still, anything about something I said or did in the past.

I still recall this one day at school I brought him his own lunch because the day before I seen he didn't have any money to buy his own food for lunch, it broke my heart to see him hungry and sad when all he wanted was one cup of ramen! So the next day when I gave the lunch to him I was so nervous but he was so surprised and happy that he then gave me a long, big, tight hug. I don't think I hugged him back but I know my face was red... while I enjoyed the few seconds of his embrace. I'll never forget that, but does Naruto even still remember? ... I wonder.

Just then the front door flew open and what happened next made my heart skip a beat. Naruto walked in and I blushed immediately at the sight of him.

Out of breath with a bag in his hand he said, "Did I take too long? Wheres," Naruto was looking around and noticed Kiba but when he noticed me he didn't finish what he was about to say, instead he seemed to be stuck looking into my eyes deeply, for some reason I could not break away like I thought I would if he was to ever look at me this way. In the past it was hard for me to look him in the face, now I find myself not wanting to look away and hoping I'm not dreaming again.

Not even blinking Naruto whispered, "Hinata?"

Careful not to break this new connection in our gazes I slowly stood up from off the couch.

My heart started to race, I tried my best not to choke when I said, "Hello, Naruto."

A soft and warm smile was all I could do for now, proud of myself for not stuttering my smile only grew for him.

"Is it really you!" Naruto was smiling back with the most sexy wide eyes. Goodness he was cute!

As I finally looked down, struck by his good looks all I said back was, "Yes Naruto, it's me."

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I looked back up to see Naruto embracing my small body. My heart was pounding so hard that I'm sure he felt it, and I felt so embarrassed!

He was so tall now! Even taller then Sasuke, but not Kiba; five more inches and he would be, I would say from the looks of it Kiba is 6'1'', Naruto is 5'9" & Sasuke is 5'7".

Naruto then let me go all too soon and said, "It's great to see you! I'm happy you came by to visit!"

He smelled so wonderful in the most indescribable way, and when I first laid eyes on him I was overwhelmed to see him look so great. Pretty much the same but yet so different, because he's a man now. His hair is the same wildness but his face is so grown, his eyes are still low but the sky-blue color in them mesmerized me.

I giggled lightly at him then said, "It's good to see you doing so well Naruto-sama! Kiba's the one who told me you wanted me to stop by, so here I am."

As we stand face to face I can see him blushing back, and I can't believe he's blushing over me!

"Yeah I just didn't expect it to be so soon, but I'm glad!" said my Naruto.

Goodness his sexiness is breath taking, It's absolutely wonderful to finally talk to him.

"Hang on. You knew Hinata was coming?" Sasuke was talking to Naruto and he looked a little mad for some reason.

"Well I didn't know it was going to be today but yeah, Kiba told me!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot. What does it matter, she's here now!"

"You could have cleaned up moron."

"Excuse the mess Hinata," Naruto smiled to me trying to ignore his upset friend.

"Doesn't Hinata look different Naruto?" interrupted Kiba grinning an evil look.

Naruto's blush deepened but he kept a cool face when he answered, "Yeah she does! You look real pretty Hinata." His voice was sweet but strong. We couldn't take our eyes off one another and I just hope it's not so noticeable to the other two.

"Th-Thank you Naruto," I whispered and was shy because I looked away from him.

"So you ready to leave now Hinata?" Kiba's voice was stern as he walked over to the front door, waiting for me to follow. Inside I immediately got sad, why would he even think I was ready to leave? Naruto just got here!

"What's your rush Kiba?" Sasuke looked like he really wanted to know as bad as I did.

"Yeah, I just got back! Stay for a while, I wanna catch up with Hinata," said Naruto.

I looked over to Kiba with pleading in my eyes, I wasn't ready at all to go, and he should know this!

I want to talk to my Naruto some more. Don't make me beg you Kiba.

"If you really have to be somewhere just go, we'll take her home later," said Sasuke with a small smirk placed on his flawless face, as he then sat down on the other couch.

Naruto never took his eyes off me, "Sound's good to me! Unless Hinata want's to leave," still smiling with the most beautiful blue eyes, he made me so happy! He really doesn't want me to leave yet so that means something to me in my book.

"No! I'm not ready to leave right this minute, because like you said, we should catch up more," I was looking intensely at Naruto, too nervous to look over at Kiba knowing he mite be mad now.

"Fine! We'll stay, but not for long. Hinata and I have things to do today," Kiba said as he walked back into the living room and then sat down on the other couch across from Sasuke.

"Lair, You just wanna keep her to your self!" chuckled Naruto.

My smile to Kiba made his frown go away, as me and Naruto also went to go have a seat. Naruto sat down by Sasuke and I sat by Kiba, Kiba sat across from Sasuke to my right and I was across from Naruto. For a good 20 minutes we talked a little about Shino, then talked some about things that have changed when I left. Like how Choji lives in America with his American girlfriend Brenda; she's a famous chef out there so he had to be the one to relocate because he couldn't be without her and he's been gone for almost a year, nobody has heard from him since he left as well. Also Ino has been a professional dancer for 8 months, her and Sakura are best friends now, they too live together but from what the guys are saying Sakura doesn't strip because she works full time as a nurse at a near by hospital now, though she was the one who got Ino the job, which I find peculiar. The other thing that I found odd was Ino is now attracted to women, so I'm assuming she doesn't have a thing for Sasuke anymore. They also told me she's had 5 girlfriends in the past 2 years but they all broke up with her, and Sakura has never had a boyfriend before but they don't think she's a virgin.

So much can happen in only 4years.

"So Hinata, tell us what you've been up to since you moved to China!" Naruto just put me on the spot, Kiba and Sasuke both stared at me intensely giving me a sudden chill down my arms.

"Yeah Tenten failed to tell me how you were doing out there," Kiba added.

I've never felt so ashamed to talk about my life before, and I don't even know how to explain to them without making it seem like it was a waist of time because it was rough, stressful, and very lonely. Even though from looking at me and thinking otherwise, that doesn't mean anything! So what do I say? Should I just lie and make up something that seems more exciting? No, I could never lie to my Naruto without feeling horrible. I guess I have no choice but to humiliate myself.

"Well... uummm, long story short, I lost my job and had to come back," I whispered to them trying to sound as painless as possible with a small smile. I kept it short so I didn't have to go into detail.

Naruto's expression went from happy to sad in the moment he said, "I'm sorry to hear that, I thought you came back because of your dad."

"That's another reason, but I also needed help. I didn't really have any friends in China."

"Are you serious?" said Naruto now looking heart broken.

Gosh I hate to see him this way, I'm realizing I've said too much some how. Kiba now looked angry, and even Sasuke looked a little concerned for me. Just great... everyone's going to feel sorry for me and this was the last thing I wanted to happen. I should have lied.

"Please don't worry for me, I'm back now, and I'm much happier than I was. Seeing all of you again, made that possible. I'll be fine once I'm back on my feet!"

"Hinata. You mean to tell me you weren't happy out there?" Kiba sounded pissed.

Before I could even answer, Sasuke also said to me, "Better yet, your saying you didn't have anybody. You were alone. So why would you stay for so long?"

The word: alone, made my heart ache. They all kept their eyes on me, trying to read my mind. I wanted to show no emotion when I answered, "I wanted to be independent. I thought coming back would show my failure."

At that moment my eyes betrayed me as the tears blinded my vision. Then I turned my head so they couldn't see, even though I know they knew I was forcing the tears from falling.

"That's a dumb excuse! You should know we wouldn't think that about you Hinata! And leaving without saying anything to anybody wasn't cool!" said Naruto upset.

I was surprised at Naruto, he truly was concerned for me. Kiba & Sasuke seemed like they cared as well. Naruto was right, instead of running away like that I should have talked to the people I cared about first before making that decision on my own, but I can't go back and change the past.

"I-I'm sorry," was all I let out softly as I held my face down now, still not letting the tears go.

Kiba then stood up with his hands now in his pockets and said while looking down to me, "Come on Hinata. It's time we get going."

As I look up at Kiba I could feel he was trying to help me by getting me out of here, even if I didn't want to leave I believe It's for the best.

Then I stood up slowly by his side and said, "Your probably right."

I just couldn't see myself crying like an idiot in front of Naruto, that would be too embarrassing.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to upset you! You don't have to leave yet," Naruto said sweetly to me as him & Sasuke then stood up at the same time.

"No, you didn't do anything Naruto-sama, it's just me. Besides it is time for us to be going anyway."

"Hinata. If there's anything you need let me know," said Sasuke staring at me thoughtfully.

"Same here! I'm one call away if you need someone to talk to, believe it!" Naruto told me smiling big.

I smiled back brightly looking at them both but mostly my Naruto as I said, "Thank you both."

As me and Kiba made our way to the front door Naruto walked us while saying, "Kiba, call me tonight okay? There's something I need to speak to you about."

"Alright, fine," said Kiba as we walked out the door.

"Goodbye Sasuke-sama!" I lightly yelled to him, but I heard no response.

I slightly turned my head trying to hide my blush when I said, "Goodbye, Naruto."

Kiba must be speed walking because he was almost to the car, he didn't say goodbye either.

"I don't really like saying goodbye, makes me feel like I'm not going to see ya. So see ya later!" Naruto smirked. He is really even more attractive to me then ever now! Sexy, tall, and his voice is deeper too. He's dressed cooler then he was when we were younger. He has on a cool looking black jacket with pockets on each upper arm, a yellow shirt underneath, and long black jean shorts, also he has nice black & yellow new shoes on.

"Okay, see ya!" I couldn't stop my giggling after I said that, as I turned and walked to the car. Kiba had already started up his car just waiting for me.

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder a little too fast, but shocked he called out to me.

"Come by again soon or just call me sometime!" he said once more. His smile would make me give in to whatever he wanted, and after all this time I finally realize there's no way I can give up on him.

"Umm, Okay!" my blush deepened with the smile I returned to him. Surprised and all at once ecstatic of his last words, I hurried into Kiba's car.

I already felt anxious to see him again real soon. I knew I would be so happy to see him again, but never did I expect everything I ever felt for him to come rushing back to my heart like that over one small visit. This is truly mind blowing!

I am still unconditionally in love with Naruto Uzumaki.


	4. The Visit

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, it really does help to push me to put up more and more faster. If there's anything extra you mite want to see in the future chapters, then run me some ideas. Even tho I have a basic idea on what I want to play out, I wouldn't mind adding things in-between. By the way... I... cut... back... on... a lot... of... periods... Lol it WAS getting annoying and I didn't know it meant pausing, I was just trying to describe Hinata's stuttering. Now I know so with that said, enjoy you guys.**

The evening came and went as did the night. Me and Kiba went to his house and talked more, even though all I wanted to do was cook dinner for the two of us since he never eats a home cooked meal, because he can't cook and lives alone. I asked him all kinds of questions about what he's been doing the whole time I was gone, and he asked me some of his own. After we had dinner he took me back to Tenten & Neji's house, but before we said goodnight to each other he asked me if I would like to come over this weekend on Saturday. Of-course I said yes because Kiba really took my mind off things, the pain that's been stressing me out was blocked just by being around him, and someone trying to make me feel happier at a time like this was something I've been feigning for.

When I got in the house Tenten was cooking dinner late. She was real happy to see me so happy, and surprised that I came back so late. Neji was at work and wasn't coming back till three in the morning, the time was 9:35.

I told her everything that happened today after Kiba and I had left, down to almost the last detail of when we got to Naruto's house. Tenten was amazed but not surprised that Naruto wanted to spend more time with me. So after telling her how he was acting a little strange I headed off to bed. We were talking for over an hour and I was exhausted, as soon as I was in my bed it took no time for me to knock-out.

.*.*.*.*.Hinata Dreaming.*.*.*.*.

_Suddenly my breasts and right cheek are being pushed up against a cold wall, but somebody is holding on tightly to my arms from behind me. Pressing up against my butt, I feel a bite on the top of my shoulder! I let out a loud moan because it hurt a little but felt good. Just then warm but husky breathing in my left ear whispered, "So you like that? What about this?" immediately I felt a tender yet rough squeeze on my right breast, as well as a pinch on my nipple. I gasped before feeling moist between my legs, "W-what are you doing?" I said but I could barely hear myself. Now I was being forced to turn around but still against the wall. My eye's were wide to see Naruto, to my surprise! The look in his eye's and the huge smirk on his face was kind of scary, but a real turn on. God he's so sexy. "Isn't it obvious?" Naruto mumbled then pushed his body close to mine. My breast rubbed into his lower chest, and he pulled one of my legs up to his side. As he clenched on my upper thigh I could feel his finger nails in me, then another hand reached up behind the back of my head through my hair. Suddenly he said when latched on my hair, "I'm gonna give you the satisfaction you've been longing for." I could feel him getting hard against me, and then Naruto `slow motion like` pulled me into a kiss. After placing my hand gently to his cheek, I could hear an annoying ringing..._

.*.*.*.*.

As I struggle to open my eye's the ringing only got louder, and I couldn't take it any more, it had to be stopped! I slowly lifted my heavy head of the pillow and unstuck my sleepy eye's open. Next to my pillow was a iphone 4 I believe, and it was a cute baby blue case on the back of it. Still ringing I stared at it for a moment. Am I still dreaming? I then picked it up and saw the name 'Best friend' on the screen with a real cute picture of Tenten. Confused I answered, "Hello?" my throat was dry and sounded ugly.

"About time! I've been calling back to back, you must really be tired because it's almost noon," Tenten told me and I could hear a lot of noise in the background, like she was out somewhere.

"Really? I better get up then. Where are you?" I mumbled then cleared my throat a little, while sitting up in the bed.

"I got called into work today so I'm on my lunch right now. I'm not off till four, so if you want to leave I put the extra house key on the kitchen table."

"Ten, what's with the cell phone?"

"Do you like it? It's yours! Neji put you on our family plan, so your good."

"What! Are you serious? I can't except this!"

"Too late! Oh and do like the case I picked out? It's so you," she giggled.

"Yes I love it! But a iphone 4? I don't deserve this. Something much more cheaper would have been fine," I slowly slid out the bed to the bathroom.

"You forget, Neji doesn't do cheap."

I could feel Tenten smiling through the phone as I laughed then said, "That's true, still this is too much, but thank you! Tell Neji I said thanks as well."

"Tell him yourself, I put his number in your phone for you!"

"Oh, okay. I see you also had time to put your picture in there too," I giggled feeling relieved as I now went pee.

"Cute right? well I'm about to eat so I'll call you on my next break."

"Kay, bye!" I smiled as I hung up the phone.

After using the bathroom I jumped in the shower. The hot water hitting my back side didn't seem to wake me up anymore than I was, but it felt so good and relaxing after that crazy dream I had. I've dreamed of Naruto so many times that I've lost count, but never has it been sexual like that before. It was intense, and it felt so real because I thought I could really feel his touch on my skin. Why did Tenten have to go and mess it up? It was just getting good.

Thirty minutes later I'm now making myself some lunch, after a good shower, brushing my teeth, doing my hair and getting dressed. I'm wearing a baby blue short sleeve shirt that comes off both of my shoulders a little, that ends right at my belly-button even though it's a large, and dark blue hello kitty shorts with black house slippers. My hair is done up in a high pony tale, but it's more to the right side of my head. When I'm relaxing or not leaving home I like being comfortable, by being cute.

Today will be a day of brainstorming on the first step I need to take on getting back on my feet. I need to figure out what I want to do and look for a job, because I haven't had the chance to really think about it when I was back in china. I was too stressed off of losing my place, and what I was going to do about food. Now that I'm back with my family and have the help I need to get back on track, I really want to make the most of it. I want to once again have that feeling of being independent, to be able to also prove to myself that all my hard work was not for nothing, and that even when your at your lowest there's always a way to pick yourself back up! I have to show everyone that the new Hinata isn't just a pretty face, she can do and be whatever she wants, and never gives up!

Naruto would be so proud of me.

"DING! DONG!"

I wonder who that could be. I was just in the middle of eating my sandwich, curled up on the living room couch while watching the news.

As I put my food down on my plate that's on the beautiful glass coffee table, I then got up to answer the door which took me no time.

Pulling myself up by my tip-toes to look through the peep hole, I could see Sasuke standing there very patiently.

Why would Sasuke be here?

Unlocking then opening the front door, there stood Sasuke with a very small smile.

"Sasuke, hello," I said surprised.

"Hello. May I come in?" he asked coolly.

"Umm sure, but Neji isn't here, or Tenten."

"Actually I'm here to talk to you."

"Me? oh, come in."

Just then I moved aside for Sasuke to enter, and as soon as he passed by me I noticed he was alone. Also I couldn't help feeling embarrassed by my outfit, if I had known he was going to stop by I would have dressed appropriately.

After closing the door and joining him in the living room, I realized the same gaze he gave me yesterday. I blushed at the realization, making me also wrap my arms around my stomach to cover the shown skin. I finally broke the ice of silence and said, "So, whats going on? It must be important if your here."

Standing across from me with his hands in both his pockets he replied, "Naruto asked me to come."

"Na-Naruto? But what for?"

"Kiba told Naruto about your situation. Naruto would like to help you, and so would I."

As we stood there for a moment trying to read each other with our eyes, I was happy to her they really wanted to help me, but at the same time it made me feel ashamed.

"Tell Naruto I really appreciate it, but I have all the help I need. There's no need to worry about me, I'll be fine!" I smiled.

"Even so, he wants you to come live with us."

Stunned at Sasuke's words I dropped my hands to my sides, my mouth even dropped, and as I stared him in the eyes I knew he was dead serious. Naruto wants me to live with him?

"We have a spare room and bathroom. To put you at ease I don't have a problem with this," Sasuke told me, never breaking our eye contact.

"But I... I live here, its not like I'm homeless."

"We know. We think It's best for everyone if you come stay with us regardless."

"I don't understand how that would be best."

"They haven't told you yet, have they?" Sasuke said, then started to slowly approach me.

I blushed again as he stood right in front of me now. Gosh he's so handsome to me now, it feels weird. Up close like this I can see Sasuke is really concerned for me, but why? Back in the old days he never said anything to me. We knew each other through our friends and maybe said hello, but that was all it was. So why would he be so cool with me now? Is it because of Naruto? Is Naruto rubbing off on Sasuke? Pulling away from my thoughts I then some what whispered, "Told me what?"

For a minute Sasuke looked lost in thought before saying to me, "It's not for me to say. Just think about what we're offering."

Still very confused even more so, I frowned a little bit, "What's not for you to say? Just tell me Sasuke-Sama. I need to know what's going on beyond my knowledge!"

Just then he took one more step closer, and surprisingly but gently grabbed my chin, "There's a lot of things going on beyond your knowledge Hinata. Naruto and I only want to help you, so let us."

With that being said I went from blushing to my whole face turning tomato red. With one slow caress from his thumb, he then released my chin. My heart was beating so hard and I found myself at a loss for words by his actions.

"It's good to see you speak up now, than you have in the past," he says with a slight smirk. I took a deep breath and said, "Well I'm not as shy anymore, as much."

"Is that so?" Sasuke mumbled while leaning a little more closer to my face.

I took a step back before asking, "Why do you and Naruto want to help me?"

He also took a step back before telling me, "Perceptive too I see. Your different in more ways than one."

"You didn't answer my question, Sasuke-Sama."

"Just Sasuke is fine. I must go now," he said with a light chuckle somewhere in between, as he then walked over to the front door.

When Sasuke opened the door, still standing in the same place but now across from him, I stopped him with, "Wait! Tell Naruto to call me, tonight. There's something I want to ask him."

While he stood there frowning, I went over to the bookshelf on the other side of the living room and grabbed a small paper & pen. I wrote down my new number with my name, and quickly gave it to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at my number and then back at me before asking, "You have a phone?"

"Yes. You can have my number too, if you need to reach me again."

"Alright," was all Sasuke said he took another glance at me from head to toe, before leaving out and closing the door.

I went back over to the couch and slowly plopped down. Mesmerized at the thought of living under the same roof as Naruto, I was still blushing deeply. None the less, why do they think it's best for me to move in with them? I have everything I need here with my cousin and best friend. I'm sure Neji makes more money than both of them; not that they don't make good money still, I can't shake the feeling I'm missing the big picture. If what Sasuke said was true, then why am I in the dark about it? And why hasn't Tenten made me aware of anything?

At that moment my cell phone started to beep, and as I look at it as it sits there beeping on the coffee table, I can plainly see it's a text message. I picked up my iphone and opened the text to read it, it was from an unknown number. The only numbers Tenten put in my phone was her's, Neji's, and Kiba's.

It read: 'Whats up Hinata? It's Naruto.' I made the most loudest and girliest squeak, out of excitement and surprise.

Wow, that was fast! Did Sasuke really give him my number already or was he acting like Nauto? It's only been about five minutes since he left.

Frustrated with myself for coming back to reality that this couldn't be Naruto, I stared at the message in deeper thought now.

I finally text back: 'Hey Naruto! How did you get my Number?' SEND . . .

Curious to see what he would say, I then picked up my half eaten sandwich to find it hard and soggy. Just great.

Just then another text arrived, and I didn't hesitate to look at the message. 'Didn't you have Sasuke give it to me?' my purple velvet eye's could have popped out of my head just now! It is Naruto! Or is it? Wouldn't that be the same thing Sasuke would say even if he were pretending to be Naruto? Well if this is a bad joke then I'll just go along with it and find out the truth from Naruto in person. Problem solved!

'Yes I did, I was just making sure it was you and not a prank from Sasuke Lol'

'Oh Lol Sasuke has too many sticks up his ass to even joke around! So what did you need to tell me?'

Immediately reading the message I burst out laughing. Now I'm certain it's Naruto, Sasuke would never talk about himself in such a way. Now I feel all fuzzy inside.

'Sasuke told me you want me to move in with you guys. Is that true?'

Five minutes go by now, and I'm starting to wonder if he's too busy to text right back at the moment. As I put my phone back on the table, I pick up my plate and take it to the kitchen. Just when I was about to walk back into the living room, I hear my phone ringing instead of beeping. I knew somebody was calling not texting, so I hurried to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I answered without even looking at the phone. Note to self: look first.

"Hello? Hey! I thought I would call instead." my heart dropped. Naruto.

"Oh! It's f-fine! What are y-you doing?" damn it! Why must I stutter like I'm 16 again?

I could hear Naruto chuckle, "I'm just getting out the office. What are you doing right now?"

"Oh. Umm nothing a-at the moment."

"Can I come pick you up so we can talk, about what you asked me, in person?"

"Yes!" I blurted without even thinking.

"Great! I'll explain everything over lunch, are you hungry?"

"Uh huh!" I must be overwhelmed because my responses are slipping out. I just ate, Kind of.

"Okay well I'll be there in 15 minutes. Kiba already told me your staying with Neji, so I know how to get there. I've been there twice," Naruto laughed a little.

I giggled back, "Alright, bye!"

"Bye, be there soon." was the last thing he muttered before hanging up, as did I.

Stuck for a brief moment I finally snapped out of it, I HAVE TO HURRY!

Turning off the T.V. Before jotting up the stairs to my room, quickly I threw several outfits on the bed. I had to think real cute, real fast. So the first piece that caught my attention I changed into. The white blouse with a few light purple flowers was one of my favorites, it fits so well too. It was long sleeved and showed a little cleavage. With it I put on jean shorts that hugged my butt nicely and white sandals, because it was a little hot today. Quickly I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and started brushing my hair out, making a part through my hair but more to the right side of my head. After brushing my bangs I did my make-up some, suddenly when I was done putting on lip gloss my phone rang.

Naruto . . .

Swiftly I grabbed my phone and ran down stairs, and before I left out I made sure to take the spare key that was left for me on the table.

As soon as I got in the passenger side of Naruto's car, I had to say I was very impressed. He had a Orange 2006 Lamborghini, it looked so cool and perfect for his taste.

"Hey Hinata! you-you look beautiful," Naruto smiled, and a blush wasn't far from my cheeks.

"T-thank you, Naruto-Sama."

"Hinata you don't have be so formal, I'm sure we're passed that part," he told me before taking off.

"Alright," I giggled as I observed his outfit.

Naruto was dressed in black expensive looking slacks, black dress shoes, and a fresh white button-up. I glanced in the back seat to see his business coat with a brief case. His shirt was pulled out of his pants, revealing the wrinkles that it was tucked in. His sleeves where rolled up to his elbows, and he smelled so good like fresh mint. It was breath taking to see him look so grown up and taking care of his business. He really did just get off work, that much was certain. He noticed my staring and said with a smile, "Yeah sorry, I know I should have changed, but I was eager to see you," keeping his eye's to the road.

"Oh no, that's not it. I-I'm just, glad I get to spend time with you Naruto."

He then blushed too and said, "Really? Yeah me too! So where should we have lunch at?"

"It doesn't matter to me, anywhere y-you pick I'm sure will be fine."

"Well still, I want you to pick the place!"

"Oh, umm how about The Ramen Castle?"

Naruto started to laugh and it made me laugh with him, "What..!" I asked.

"Hinata that's thoughtful, but I wanna know what YOU want to eat! Plus The Ramen Castle was closed down. I think I was the only regular."

"Oh, I really did want to go there. What if we just went to your house and I cooked something for us?" I mumbled nervously hoping he would say yes. Nothing would make me happier then to cook for Naruto. I've always wished I could, ever since I learned how.

"But you look dressed to go out and eat," He glanced over at my legs, I think.

"Not really, besides, I don't mind and it gives me a chance to take a look at the extra room. You could even go change into something more comfortable, while I cook!"

It was silent for a moment as Naruto thought about it.

"Alright! It's actually a pretty good idea since Sasuke wont be there," He smiled brightly to me.

"What's there to cook though?" I had to know before we got there and they don't even have food.

"You know, I don't even know But Sasuke makes sure we always have food. He's pretty good at cooking, but I can't cook to save my life!"

I giggled, thinking about Naruto burning himself while cooking. The thought of living with him started to become a thrill for me but I couldn't help but wonder why over, over, and over again in my mind. It didn't make sense to me. So I knew as soon as we got there we would do a lot of talking, and Naruto would have a lot of explaining to do.

"So Hinata, where did you work before, you know. What was the name of the company?"

Soon after he asked we were pulling up in front of his house and parking.

We sat there for a minute or two.

"Would you mind if we didn't talk about anything from my old life?" I looked at him with begging eyes.

Naruto shook his head as he frowned, "Of-course not. Just forget I asked. I wont bring it up anymore, believe it."

As I softly smiled at him he did the same back. His blue eyes made me want to do things that I didn't know I had in me, to think about doing to him. I wanted to tell Naruto all about my old life, everything that happened to me and how it felt. It just wasn't the right time to do so. The pain still lingers.

When we got out the car and was already about to go into his house, I could hear what sounded like breaking and slamming when we stood out side right in front of the door.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto whispered and I soon nodded as I clenched onto the back of his shirt scared. Did someone break into their house?

"Stay out here Hinata," He whispered once more before slowly and carefully unlocking the front door.

When he slowly went inside I wanted to say something to stop him but I froze up, because the noise only seemed to get louder. This is like deja vu all over again!

Please be careful Naruto!


	5. Real Cute

What was only two minutes truly felt like too long of an intensity for my mind to take, and when I heard even more ruckus like things crashing, tussling, with what also sounded like punching my heart raced harder. It felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack.

What should I do? should I go in?

I've already called the cops so they should be here any minute now.

=BANG!=

My heart stopped the moment I heard the sound of a gun shot, while flinching fast at the same time.

I swung open the front door with out thinking, with out any thought first but instinct. Already knowing somehow which way to go, I ran as fast as I could up the curving stairs. It wasn't long before I could see my Naruto on the ground in the hallway, looking a little roughed up, blood seeping through his white button-up on the right side of his left upper arm.

"NARUTO!" I screamed out to him and he then very slowly attempted to move his body, and as soon as I was going to make a dash to be by his side suddenly I was yanked back hard by my long hair. My neck almost felt like it could snap from the fast past of my body trying to go the opposite direction. The next thing I know I'm being slammed head first into a wall.

"HINATA!"

As I drop to the floor surprisingly I'm still conscious, but the pain in my head hit hard as I felt the blood slowly make two trails down my cheekbone.

Then I heard Naruto yell fearlessly again, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

I tried to look over at Naruto but at first glimpse I couldn't see, I was so dizzy, but when things started to become clear again I noticed a man in all black walking over to Naruto. My heart still racing even more now, from seeing the gun that the stranger was holding in his hand. His back faced me so I couldn't get a look at the jerk, as he now stood over Naruto, laughing creepy.

Then the man muttered in an eyrie tone, "Just tell me where you hide the cash and I wont fuck then kill that little bitch of yours..."

"Stupid bastard! If you touch her I'll kill you!" Naruto had evil written all over his face.

Suddenly the man swiftly pointed his gun at Naruto's head, and tears filled my eyes.

Naruto was now sitting up on the floor holding his arm tightly where he had been shot, and as far as I could see he didn't look scared at all, just smiled a half smirk looking at the gun while saying once more, "Pulling out the gun because you were getting your ass beat was a bitch move."

"What did you just say, you piece of shit!"

"WAIT!" I cried out, now standing up but resting the side of my dizzy body on the wall for support.

I had to do something, anything! I can't watch Naruto being shot, or even worse, killed. I must stall as long as I possibly can till help finally arrives, even if that means sacrificing myself to save him.

I didn't even realize when he had turned the gun on me but soon after he quickly approached me, still pointing the gun at me the whole time he said, "If you try anything, I'll put a hole in her too," looking at Naruto.

The guy stood in front of me, reviling his ugly long shaped face, with cuts and bruises. He had long black hair that went a little past his shoulders, bags under his eyes, and his skin was even more pale then mine if possible. What really got me was his eyes... a terrifying feeling came over me when he looked at me, and I knew that this low-life had killed before.

"Please, don't shoot him again! I'll do whatever you want, I'll get you money, just leave him alone," I tried to sound real nice and convincing with out sounding afraid to death. I glanced over at Naruto to find his face red as he frowned, he looked so upset that it made my heart ache. I know I don't have money to give this jerk but I had to say something to distract him.

The intruder holding the gun to my temple chuckled something disgusting before whispering to me, "Anything? That sounds better then cash. It's been awhile... sense I screwed a sweet little thing like you," he then squeezed my right breast so rough with his free hand that it hurt, and I tried to hold back making a noise from the stinging pain.

Just then at that moment something smashed and broke hard but amazingly fast into the side of his head, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor from the quick impact. I was surprised I didn't get cut so when he had dropped the gun by my feet I quickly picked it up and backed up, pointing it down at him as he held his bleeding head tightly.

Naruto was by my side now, I'm sure he was the one who threw that big glass object at him.

He touched me on the shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I only nodded trying not to show weakness by crying, keeping my eyes on the low-life in front of us. From the corner of my eye it looked like Naruto was staring at my intensely for a moment, then he walked over to the guy and started kicking the life out of him in the stomach. My muscles tensed up when he then got on top of the guy and start to beat his face in, using only his right fist.

I couldn't take it anymore, when I heard the sound of bones cracking I yelled, "Naruto, that's enough!"

Finally he stopped.

Slowly he moved from off the broken intruder, walked back over to me looking pissed and mumbled, "Give me the gun."

Those eyes made me want to do whatever he said, but I noticed the beautiful blue in them looked darker like deep ocean and soulless.

"W-What are you going to do with it?"

"Just give me the gun and go wait down stairs, Hinata."

Shaking my head which was a bad idea because I felt more pain in my head, I said at the same time, "No. I know what your thinking of doing, but he's not worth it Naruto!"

"I'm so sorry you got hurt," he then reached to brush away some of the blood from my cheek slowly.

"POLICE!"

Suddenly we heard a lot of stomps running up the steps fast, and one of the cops that reached us first said, "Is everyone okay?" as the other two cops brew their guns at the man on the grown who had broke into Naruto & Sasuke's house.

"Do we look okay? What took so damn long!" Naruto asked angry still holding his arm.

"Sorry about that sir, I'll send for an ambulance right away," said the officer.

"No that's not necessary, I'll just call for my personal doctor to come treat us. Just get that 'piece of shit' out my house now!"

I gave the cop the gun and told him, "Here, this is his."

The other officers cuffed the guy as he chuckled ugly under his breath, probably at what Naruto said I guess. That man really creeps me out, and the piece of glass that was stuck in his head from whatever Naruto threw at him made me feel sick just to look at! It was a big piece, and I wondered why him and Naruto didn't show any pain at all.

"I'll see you later, Hinata," the bastard said holding his head high as if it would be a fact, and smiled at me so big it looked sick. A deep wave of chill went down my whole body and I felt faint.

I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as my legs gave out on me.

"Hinata!" I could barely hear Naruto at the same time as a loud buzzing in my ears, and could feel him catch me fast before everything went from tunnel vision to darkness...

Something smooth, soft, warm slowly lingering up then back down my lower arm.

Slowly I open my eyes, wondering where I was was my first thought.

"Hinata, can you hear me?" the sexy cool voice didn't sound like my Naruto.

I carefully turn my head to find Sasuke sitting next to where I was laying on some body's bed, it looked like a girls room and goodness it was cute. Everything was mostly lavender, like the curtains, covers, even the walls but not the dressers they were a beautiful dark red wood color same as the floor.

"Yes," I whispered to him then took a slow deep breath. My head was starting to throb and my mouth was so dry, but all I'm worried about is Naruto and was he alright?

"Don't get up, the doctor said when you wake up that you should still be laying down."

"Wheres, Naruto?"

"He went to go get some fast-food," said Sasuke while pulling out his cell phone, it looked like he was texting someone.

"What? what about his arm!" I asked assuming he knew everything that had happen.

He stopped texting and then glared at me, "Don't yell, you'll hurt yourself. He's fine, his injury wasn't serious at all, the bullet went straight through with out hitting his bone or doing any damage."

Even though I didn't fully believe him when he said it wasn't serious at all, I felt so relieved and at the same time happy he was going to be fine.

"So, the doctor was already here? Who's room is this, and how long have I been out?"

Sasuke smiled and grabbed a glass of water off the bed-side dresser then handed it to me saying, "Drink this, but sit up slowly."

Gravity felt heavy as I try to sit up more, pushing the pillow more up behind my back for support. When I started to drink in the wonderful water Sasuke said again, "I've only been here for twenty minutes, Naruto told me you've been out for over an hour. He was concerned you could go into a coma from how hard you hit your head, but when the doctor was here he said you would wake up within the hour."

When I finished all the water I said, "An hour?"

He nodded once, "Naruto wanted to make sure you had food when you woke up, he said you didn't eat anything yet."

As I started to lightly blush at the sweet thought of Naruto thinking of me, I sat the glass back down on the dresser and mumbled, "He's been shot... but he's getting me food. He should be resting as well."

"He's strong, your worrying for nothing. Your the one we were worried for, there's a hole in the wall in the hallway from your head. How do you feel?"

My eyes popped wide, "Are you s-serious? I didn't know I hit my head that hard."

"It's a pretty big hole, I was pissed when I saw it."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," I felt so embarrassed, thinking they must think I've got a big head and because of that evil robber they have to get the wall repaired.

"I could care less about the wall, it can be fixed. I was pissed at the son-of-a-bitch who did that to you," Sasuke told me, his tone was scary but It made me feel special that he cared enough to be pissed.

"Oh. Well I feel okay now," I answered his first question, trying not to blush by looking at my hands.

"Emotionally Hinata."

For a moment I was silent, thinking about the answer I would give him now. I didn't want to lie but I didn't expect for him to ask me that. There's still so much bad experiences I've had that I'm trying to forget about, and what happened today only added to the horrible collection.

Lifting my head up slowly to meet his eyes I mumbled, "I'm fine."

I probably had a blank expression on, because I can't allow my feelings of pain to be out.

Sasuke just sat there, staring back at me deeply but I kept a straight face, even my chin a little up.

"You don't need to be strong in front of me. I know it was traumatizing," he spoke softly and his eyes went from intense to worry. I've never seen this side of him before and it made me feel comfortable to open up to him a little more now.

"It was but, its nothing I can't handle."

He went from worry to upset quickly, "And how were you going to handle it, offering your body?"

"No!" I said quickly, his glare made me feel like I was being chewed out by my loving father. I took one deep breath before explaining while having my eyes closed, "He told you about when the jerk touched me, didn't he? I only let him because I knew it would distract him, just long enough for help to come."

"That was a dumb idea."

"But it works! O.K?" I found my self getting upset and my eyes watered up. Great.

"Have you been raped before?" Sasuke wasn't afraid to ask, he looked concerned though.

"Almost, twice," I muttered as I felt a tear drop from my eye.

Fast but carefully he pulled me into his embrace. While he was holding me I didn't say a word, but the tears from my eyes kept coming out. No, why is he doing this to me? I don't want to feel anything! I'm glad he cares about me because I didn't know it till this very moment, but I'm surprised at his actions. How did he get me to open up like that? I haven't told anyone about coming close to rape before not even Tenten, but he is the only one who's ever asked.

"If you stay here with us we'll make sure you'll never have to go through that again," he whispered sweetly in my ear, still embracing me.

I finally gave in . . .

I embraced him back, crying even harder into his broad shoulder.

Suddenly the room door open and Naruto had a big brown paper bag in his arm that smelled like Chinese food. Immediately I stopped crying somehow, I think just seeing him made me feel better and I hate to even think about crying in front of him.

"Hinata, your awake! How are you feeling?" Naruto approached the bed. Sasuke and me already had let go of one another. "Have you been crying," he asking again before I could answer the first question.

"No Naruto, there's just something in her eye," I think Sasuke was sarcastic because of the huge moisture from my tears on his shirt, was clearly plain to see.

Naruto gave him a blank glare and said, "There's nothing in her eye."

I could not help but laugh, I can never tell when he's dead serious or just playing dumb to be funny. My laughing made them turn their attention to me, and Naruto laughed a little with me.

"I got you some food. I didn't know what you liked so I got some of everything they had!"

"Oh! Thank you Naruto," I blushed a little, I seem to be doing that often lately.

He then started to take food out the bag and handed me some. It smelled so delicious! When I opened the white paper box, I didn't hesitate to grab the chop sticks from him as well and chow-down.

"Where's mine?" said Sasuke when Naruto took out all the food from inside the bag, sitting everything down on the side dresser next to me.

"Did you want something?" Naruto looked lost.

"I told you to get me Beef and Broccoli," Sasuke looked pissed.

Just then Naruto's eyes shot big and his mouth dropped as he answered back with, "That's what I was missing! You want me to go back?"

Slowly Sasuke got up from the bed, with his eyes closed but frowning still, "No. I'll just go make myself something," he began to make his way out the room but I stopped him.

"Sasuke! there's more then enough food here for you as well," I realized the Fried-Rice in my box was almost already gone. Good thing he had got two of them.

Looking over his shoulder he said to me, "I prefer to cook my own food. Thanks anyway."

When he left out Naruto had sat exactly where Sasuke was, "How's your head feel?"

"It's better, I can't feel much," I touched the side of my head and finally noticed I had a bandage rapped around my head.

"You have a hard head Hinata! My doctor was real surprised you didn't need any stitches," he chuckled.

I giggled back a little embarrassed, "Yeah, That's crazy."

I looked up at him and seen he looked really sad suddenly, staring into his food. I hope he's not thinking everything that happen was his fault, I don't want him beating his self up so I changed the subject, "Umm... is it alright, for me to be eating in here?"

He looked at me and smiled brightly, "It's up to you, It's your room!"

I was in shock as I looked around the adorable room. This must be the room they want me to stay in, and they even fixed it up nicely for me. I loved everything about it, it was more my style then the room I stay in at Neji's! Even though that room is bigger, I really liked this one.

"Naruto, are you serious?"

"Neither me or Sasuke like's purple, so of-course I'm serious! We did everything last night. I wanted to show you how serious I was about helping you Hinata."

"How did you paint the walls so fast?" I was more 'touched' then curious though.

He laughed, "They've always been that color. I guess it was meant to be!"

Meant to be, to be here with Naruto? As I blush I look away, what if it is meant for me to be here with him? After everything I feel like I would only bring bad luck to him. Everything was fine till I showed up.

"I don't know Naruto. I think it would be best if I just stayed with my cousin."

"After what happened, it's best if you stay here. Don't you remember what that ass-hole said to you, right before you passed out?" I tried to really think about it for a minute, but all I could imagine right before blacking out was that mans creepy smile. "I couldn't live with myself if he finds a way out and comes for you. I know you mite be afraid to live here now, but I swear I'll up-grade the security system soon! Besides this really is the best place for you to be."

At that moment my cell started to ring. As I look around to find it, I see Naruto pull it out from his jacket and hand it to me with a 'sorry' smile. I didn't mind at all that he had it.

I answered again with out looking first, "Hello?"

"HINATA? Oh-My-God! I just got Naruto's message, I'm still at work! Are you okay?" Tenten was speaking so fast that if took me time to even answer her quickly.

"Calm down Ten, I'm alright."

Naruto was looking at me intensely, I guess he couldn't hear her through the phone even though she was pretty loud.

"I'm gonna be there soon! Are you still at Naruto's?"

Glancing at the pink clock on the wall, I realized it was 3:23 P.M.

"Yes I am. I thought you didn't get off till four, are you going to leave work early?"

"Hell yeah I am! This is a family emergency!" she sounded like she was already driving.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm really okay!" I assured her while looking back at Naruto, wondering what he had told her.

Then I heard the phone click. I looked at my phone and seen she had hung up I guess. "What exactly did you tell Tenten," I asked Naruto.

"She didn't answer so I left her a message telling her what basically happened, why?"

"She's on her way over here."

"Are you going to talk to her and tell her that it's best for you to be here?" he looked like a lost puppy.

For a moment I thought. Really, really thought about it. Good reasons on why I should stay.

To see the man I love everyday.

He is strong enough to protect me.

I wouldn't be home alone for hours, like at Neji's.

I wouldn't be putting Tenten in danger as well.

I love this room.

Sasuke would protect me too.

To see the man I love everyday would make it faster to make him mine.

That's truly enough reasons for me...

"Yeah. I thought about what you said, it is better this way," I smiled as best I could without turning red and he smiled back. I was excited that I would be actually living with him now.

"I'll be right back," he got up, "I'm going to go tell Sasuke the news!" and he was already out the door.

Naruto is really excited that I'm going to stay! Oh kami I'm so happy right now! W-what if He likes me, and not just as a friend? Well I'm just still happy that he's alright, neither one of us was seriously hurt. I truly believe now that this was the right choice to make.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

As I fried up the lemon sweet chicken balls along with some frozen broccoli, Naruto entered the kitchen but I didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

"Guess what? Hinata's gonna be staying with us!" he sounded excited.

My attention turned to him, "So she gave in finally," still having my back to him as I cooked.

Naruto laughed somewhat, "Yup, and Tenten should be here soon. Mainly to see how she's doing but Hinata's also going to tell her she's staying here now. You think Tenten would be alright with it after what happened today?"

"No," I flipped the chicken balls using the frying pan.

"Damn, I knew you would say that. What if she talks her out of it?"

"If she told you yes, she wont go back on her word."

"Sasuke... how are you even sure she has a thing for me?" Naruto can be really slow. He has yet to see the obvious, in this short amount of time I can already see how much she cares for him.

"You need a Cat-Scan if you can't tell by now," I then turned to face him as I crossed my arms.

"Shut-up! I'm serious here, I really don't see it! I mean I've always liked Hinata but now, since she got back, I think I feel something more. I can't put my finger on it though!"

He really give's me a headache sometimes. What he feels is attraction, now that she's grown up some and has the body of a Play Boy girl it only makes sense for any normal man to feel like that.

"And what if your wrong? If she doesn't feel the same, I just don't want to do this all over again and get rejected like with Sakura," he pulled on the back of his hair, with his right elbow in the air.

The worry of this in his eyes made me feel sorry for him, "Things take time Naruto. Don't think about it so much. Just see what happens."

I then grabbed a glass from out the cabinet, and juice from the fridge, pouring a large amount in the cup and saying again, "When your not around she always ask about you. When you enter the room she gets happy. I'm trying to help your dumb-ass out," I smirked.

He went from deep thought to laughing before saying, "Now that's some motivation! Alright, its settled! I wont give up unless she turns me down," a smirk was on his face now as well.

He's finally growing some ball's.

"Here," I handed him the glass of juice, "Give this to the beauty up there."

"Look, sooner or later that mite be my girl up there and I can't have you calling her that!"

"If you don't fuck it up." I got a little cocky.

"Teh! I wont, believe it!" he finally left out the kitchen.

I can't stand that damn catch-phrase of his.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

As I walk back up the stairs to Hinata's room, I couldn't help but think about everything Sasuke just told me. Does she really like me? And if she does why hasn't she told me? If only I could read minds I would know for sure, and probably get a raise at work too!

When I walk in the room with her drink, I'm a little nervous at first. She's so beautiful, sitting there looking lost, taking small bites of her Egg Roll, with that thing wrapped around her head.

'Real Cute'

"Naruto, did you call Kiba too?"

"Oh yeah I did, but I got his answering machine too. Seeing as he hasn't called back yet, he probably hasn't got the message. You want me to call again?" I said as I gave her the juice.

She shook her head slowly, "No, its alright. Thank you," her smile was so cute!

I smiled back and asked, "Hinata. I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you to be here, I really think it will be good though. But if you really don't want to stay then you don't have to," while sitting next to her I touched her hand. She looked down at my hand on hers and I think she started to blush some.

"Y-You have it wrong, I-I do want to be here. I just didn't want to bring you anymore trouble." she said and slowly moved her hand from up under mine. Did she not want me to touch her? "I thought it would be better to stay where I was, but I see now I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt like we did, because of me," she let out the rest of her thoughts.

"What do you mean? Your not the reason why this happened," I watched her closely. She looked like she wanted to cry I think.

She sat the glass down and said, "Yes I am! I have bad luck following me, wherever I go!"

"That's not true, don't blame yourself for things you can't control," I said in a low tone as I brushed some of her raven hair out of her face. If not before, now shes blushing red. 'Real cute'

All of the sudden a crazy lady came running into the room and pushed me off the bed with brutal force!

"HINATA, Let me look at you!" Tenten started to examine her friend from head to toe.

As I get up off the floor, my butt hurt from hitting the ground so fast and hard, "What the hell Tenten!" I was mad. She could have hurt my arm! I did get shot after all.

"Ten! Naruto got shot, be careful!" Hinata looked mad too, she really cares!

Tenten turned to me and said, "Really? I'm sorry Naruto, why didn't you say something! Where did you get shot at?" but it didn't feel like she was really sorry.

I tried not to get hot headed so fast but she really grinds my gears, "My left arm!"

"Doesn't look like it. Shouldn't you have on one of those things to hold your arm up? I forgot the name but it raps around your neck," Tenten looked at me like I was stupid or something.

"Yeah, but I took it off," it wasn't like I needed it, it just got in the way and made me frustrated.

"Naruto, you should go put it back on! Please, it will help you heal up faster," said Hinata.

How could I say no to her whenever she makes that face and says please? Plus if I do what she wants it mite give me more points, to getting her to feel something for me!

"Well since you said please," I smiled at her and started to make my way out the room.

"Close the door while your at it!" said Hinata's best friend with what sounded like an attitude to me. Whats her deal? Maybe she's mad at me for getting Hinata in this mess. I looked back at Hinata one more time, I was sorry for putting her in danger.

Hinata laughed something sweet and nodding once to me telling me it was okay, so ignoring Tenten I just really closed the door for Hinata.

Maybe she does like me, either way now that she's here I can show her how I feel for her more.

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

After Naruto left out the room my full attention went to Hinata. I was so worried about her when I got that terrifying message, and weather or not I was almost off work I would have left anyway. She's more than my dearest friend, she's like a little sister to me. If anything would have happened to her, it would be Naruto's head I would have! How dare he put her through this after everything she's been through.

"Please don't worry, I'm really alright," she told me with a genuine smile.

"Yeah no thanks to Naruto!" I was giving a mean-mug in the direction of the door he left out from, while holding on to one of her hands with both of mine.

"Don't blame Naruto, it wasn't his fault. If anything he saved me!" Hinata got defensive of-course. I never understood what she saw in that Pikachu, neither does Neji.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject, "How does your head feel? Did you need stitches?"

"I feel fine, and I didn't even need stitches," she assured me with a smile, but I'm not stupid.

"What did the doctor say?" I looked at her seriously intense, so she would know she better not lie to me. She pulled her hand away and totally caught me off guard by saying, "Ten, I... I'm going to move in with Naruto and Sasuke," she wasn't looking me in the eyes.

"What! Are you and Naruto together?" I'm sure I had a very shocked expression on my face.

Hinata's face turned red like every other time I brought him up.

Now she was looking me in the eyes and answered, "No, not y-yet. I just think its better if I stay here. I don't want you thinking I don't appreciate everything you and Neji have done for me, I do! But," I couldn't help but to cut her off right there, "Wait, why would you want to even be in this house, after what just happen? Are you crazy, how hard did you hit your head?" I crossed my arms together.

"I know you think its a bad idea, but I think its the best thing for me."

"Like how you thought moving away to China was the best thing for you?" I had to go there. She doesn't 'clearly' understand that if you keep putting your self in harms way, only bad things will happen.

"You don't understand, this is different!" she frowned at me and I could tell I was upsetting her, and that's the last thing I want to do. She could strain her head and cause a killer headache.

I took a deep breath and told her, "You don't need to live with him to get him to fall for you," I tried to be as gentle as possible.

This only seemed to piss her off more.

"Damn-it Tenten, it isn't just that! There's something you've been keeping from me, so what is it?"

I froze for a moment, confusion covered my face. What was she talking about?

"Everybody knows but me, that there's a reason why I shouldn't be staying with my cousin and you. Tell me the truth, right now," Hinata wasn't joking around. As soon as she said that, I knew exactly what she was talking about now. Damn you and your big ass mouth Kiba!

I turned my head away breaking the eye contact, I guess I have no choice but to tell her, after all she would find out sooner or later, "I wanted to tell you sooner but Neji said if you knew 'it would only add to your depression'," his exact words.

"I hate when he thinks he knows what's best for me," she did a cute smirk that made me giggle.

"Well... I'm pregnant."

Suddenly Hinata's face lit up like the forth of July, and I started to laugh. I knew she would be excited for us but once she hears why I didn't tell her to begin with, she mite be mad at me.

She hugged me then said, "Oh I'm so happy for you Ten! How far along are you?"

"About three months," I gigged again. It was exciting to tell my best friend about this FINALLY. This is exactly how I pictured the way we would talk about it when it did happen, except for the thing on her head.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I don't understand," she said with sadness in her eyes, and now I feel like a bad friend. I hope she can forgive me, I was only looking out for her.

"Well as you know me and Neji only have a three bed room, your room was going to be the baby's room at first. We had everything planned but when I finally spoke to you and knew your situation, I knew I couldn't tell you because then you really wouldn't have came to live with us."

"You know me too well. I feel like such a burden now."

Hinata looked down and it crushed my heart. I had a feeling she would say that and feel bad.

"Your not a burden on anyone Hinata, we wanted to help you! I'm sure the twins wouldn't mind."

Man to see the look she had on her face now was worth the surprise!

"Twins!" she asked and I simply nodded 'yes'.

I stood up from the bed, stretched my arms out and mumbled, "I don't look fat do I?" I have been wondering for a good month now but was embarrassed to ask anyone, so I was longing for her opinion.

She giggled back, "Of course not! If anything your kind of small to even look like your having twins."

"Good! Well we'll talk about it some more when we get home. Do you have all your things?"

Hinata looked at me like I had done something horrible and said, "I'm not going with you Ten. I don't want to argue about this, so just please respect my wishes."

As much as I want to fight her on this I know it wouldn't change her decision.

I frowned down at her and then sighed, "Alright, but if anything else happens while your here or if at anytime you change your mind, just call me and I'll come get you."

Then I leaned down to her and hugged her for a moment. She tightened the embrace between us and whispered, "Thank you."

"I'll come back tomorrow to bring over your things," I smiled and she nodded. Little did she know I also wanted to check up on her and to be somewhat nosy. After all if I don't who will? I want to show her that I'll be here for her, and she won't feel alone anymore.

(Back to Hinata's P.O.V.)

When Tenten left I felt such a weird mix of emotions: excited, relieved, glad, and kind of mad all at once. Excited to know I would have two little cousins on the way. Relieved that she didn't try real hard to stop me from staying here. Glad I get to be around Naruto more, and mad that she doesn't think I can handle myself. I've been protecting myself for years and I wouldn't say I'm great at it but I know I can, today I just slipped up by letting my guard down. I hope there wont be but if there is a next time, I have to be strong and smarter. Enough is enough!

My phone started to ring. Finally I looked first and I smiled when I saw Kiba's name, "Hi Kiba."

"HINATA, ARE YOU HURT BAD? I JUST GOT THE MESSAGE!" Kiba sounded so panicked, maybe even more than Tenten was.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt bad, just a bump on the head that's all," I assured him with a nice calm tone to make him feel at ease. It only worked a little though.

"Damn it if I find the son-of-a-bitch who did this I'll kill him!" said Kiba sounding like a demon or something evil. He gave me goose bumps.

Naruto walked in the room and I seen a pill bottle in his hand. He saw I was on the phone so he didn't speak, as he opened the bottle I said back to Kiba, "He's in jail, don't worry. Where are you?"

"I'm still at work, I won't be out of here till late. I wanted to see you though, are you in the hospital or at Tenten's?"

"Umm," I was stuck and nervous for some reason. Then Naruto handed me two pills and the juice I forgot about earlier and said, "Take them now, its going to help with any pain and help you to sleep."

"Is that Naruto!" Kiba asked but his tone was different now.

I nodded to Naruto and mumbled, "Y-Yeah," to Kiba. Is he mad?

"Put him on the phone!" he ordered. Sounds like he is.

I gave Naruto my phone and was a little afraid for him, it was probably written on my face.

"Who is it?" whispered Naruto.

"Kiba," I whispered back. He dropped his head back to the sky then put the phone to his ear, "Whats up?" Naruto turned around.

I couldn't hear what Kiba was saying to him but he was loud. I threw the pills in my mouth he gave me and slowly drank all my juice, as I heard Naruto say, "She's at my house, she's going to be staying here."

Kiba got even louder if possible.

"Will you shut-up, I'm going to take care of her!" Naruto told him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, she really needs to get more rest," he said to Kiba through the phone and turned back to me. I just gave him a small but genuine smile when he said again, "Your pissing me off, your not her dad! By the time you get off she'll be asleep, so just come see her tomorrow then you can talk to her about it!" he walked and stood out side the room door.

As I put the empty glass down I then started to scoot under the covers more so I could lay down better.

Naruto was right, my body was even telling me I needed more rest. My eyes got so heavy and I felt so relaxed, maybe a little too relaxed because I started to take off my shorts up under the covers. I started to drift away as Naruto still argued with Kiba.

**A/N: Yay I'm done, for now ^-^ So how was it? Please Review, the next chapter is going to trip you out! (I hope) Oh and Thank you Everybody who is still reading, even if your not reviewing I still appreciate it! But seriously ****REVIEW**** lol **


End file.
